Sweet Letters, Bitter Words
by Rosel
Summary: Rosaline Capulet wrote letters to a secret gentleman who she had so much in common with. When she meets Benvolio Montigue her whole world is thrown upside down and blames it all on him. Her only comfort is writing letters to her sweet friend who she would never believe is Benvolio Montigue.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Letters (Bitter Words)**

 **A/N: So this is a fic that is basically based on the new show Still Star-Crossed that doesn't have a category here. So I decided to put it in the Romeo and Juliet category since Still Star-Crossed is based of Romeo Juliet.**

 **A/N: So this an AU with Rosaline and Benvolio and I'm taking stuff from the book Still Star-Crossed , the TV Show, and Romeo and Juliet the play. It will go on it's own. It is also inspired by You've Got Mail but instead of e-mails they're letters and it's set in Shakesperian Renisance time.**

 _My Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I started this letter so I could properly express my grief. It has been years and yet I still feel your loss everyday. I feel it in your absence of our lives and how differently our lives would be with you in it. When facing the scorn of others I sometimes can hear your voices in my head and hear the clever thing you would say. I myself from time to time have difficulty holding my tongue. I wish you were here guiding me. I could use your great example. I could use your great sense of knowing when to stand up and when to hold your tongue with grace and dignity. You seemed to always know what to do._

 _Love_

 _Your Daughter_

Rosaline felt her heart sink as she searched the cemetery. She could not believe she could be so foolish to bring her letter here. When she came here the other day she wished to read it to her parents grave as a way to find some kind of solace or comfort in it. When she was about to read it to their grave she heard a noise and quickly had to leave. She dropped her letter in her haste. Now she searched for it fearing the worst that someone has read it or that it was torn to pieces. The idea that someone had read her letter was mortifying since she had bared her soul in it. She had felt so vulnerable at the thought. Then as she looked around she saw a rock and under the rock laid two pieces of parchment. She quickly lifted up the rock and saw her letter. Her joy burst to the brim and she was swept with relief as she saw her letter. It represented a deep connection to her parents. Then she noticed the other parchment. She almost ignored it knowing how much it worried her thinking about someone reading her letter. Than she wondered about the curious circumstances of it being right here by her letter. So she read it.

 _Dear My Lady,_

 _I read your letter. I knew you must be missing it. So I hid it here in hopes you would find it. I hope it does not dishearten you too much, that I read your letter, My Lady, for it brought me peace. I too have lost my parents far before their time. They were my world when I was a lad. I often wonder as well what they would think of me and my behavior. Would they be proud? I do not know. They did teach me to speak out against others foolishness. As advice I wish for you to take it. Do not be afraid to speak your mind. I know our society makes such action harder on a lady. My Mother was such an outspoken Lady and it suited her well._

 _Best Regards_

 _A Kindred Soul_

Rosaline gaped at the letter in deep awe and wonder. Who was this man and why was he compelled to write to her? It was a kind thing to do to try to return her letter to her even though he did not know who she was. His words touched her. He had felt the same grief that she did and had some of the same thoughts that she did as well. They were kindred souls indeed. The thought filled her with comfort.

She traveled back home making sure she was well hidden and not detected by anyone. She used her secret key and returned to her servants quarters. She found her secret spot under the floor where she kept some parchment and a quill she had kept such things from her Aunt and Uncle she had saved it as long as some books and things of her parents before they passed away. She looked at Livia and made sure she was still sleeping and she put on a small candle and began to write.

 _Dear Kind Sir,_

 _I thank thee for returning my letter. It is appreciated greatly. It was kind of you to share your grief as well. I am sorry for the loss of your parents I do know what kind of grief that you feel. As for me being afraid of speaking my mind that is a fear I never been able to catch. I speak it far too often. Your Mother sounds like quite the obstinate individual. It sounds like I would like her. Your parents seem like very wise individuals like mine. It is very wise to speak out up against others foolishness. If more did that I believe our world would be much a better place._

 _Much Gratitude_

 _Your Kindred Soul_

Rosaline returned it the next night.

Then so their letter writing became a frequent affair that she quite enjoyed. They wrote back forth and Rosaline would count the hours between when writing letters and recieving his response. She enjoyed the contents of the letters. This mysterious secret friend of hers was kind, witty, and they had so much in common. They spoke of many great things but nothing specific. It was not something they ever discussed it was simply how their letters went. Rosaline liked the idea of her mysterious secret friend remaining a secret it made this all that more exciting.

This whole letter writing had gone for about a month. Rosaline had gotten good at secretly leaving and remain hidden and undetected. It would not work on this night while their whole house was getting ready for the Masquerade Ball.

When she finally was able to make it to her secret spot she could not hide her excitement to find his letter.

 _Dear My Lady,_

 _I wish thee well. I do apologize for not coming sooner but there was a ghoulish masquerade being held that my cousins begged for me to attend with them. It was a dreadful bore. I do not enjoy the spectacle and I fear it led to even great foolishness in my poor unfortunate cousin. I am trying to let him see his ill informed ways. It is my duty as his cousin and friend to lead him on the right path. I wonder do you have any advice for me in such matters? I seem to be not getting through to him. Someone as strong willed and often speaks their mind as you, I wonder if you know what to do._

 _With Tremendous Gratitude_

 _Your Kindred Soul_

Between the time she read his letter had to start with Juliet and the foolishness she started to act upon meeting one of the Montagues. The Montagues were always the bane of their existence. If her mysterious friend who had to deal with a cousin like she was dealing with Juliet then she must give him some sound advice.

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I know exactly what you are going through. I have a foolish cousin as well. All you can do is explain to your cousin the implications of their foolishness. Use your logic and that keen intellect of yours. Also use a bit of your kindness that I have seen within you. Kindness is the sweet honey that covers up the bitter taste of being told your doing something foolish. I am sure you can get through to your cousin._

 _I wish you the best of luck_

 _Your Kindred Soul_

After Rosaline returned the letter in the rock she reinvigorated herself. She would stop her own cousin in her foolishness. She could take her own advice and talk some sense into Juliet. She thought of her mystery kindred soul. It was interesting that they were going through such similar things. She hoped that he would take her advice and she would take her advice as well. She would stop Juliet in her foolishness and stand up and speak her mind just like her mysterious friend advised her.

 **A/N3: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Still Star-Crossed**

 **A/N: Thank you for those who read, reviewed, and alerted.**

Benvolio tried. He tried reasoning with his foolish cousin but he continued to persist with this madness. What could he possibly see in a Capulet was beyond him. Caplets were the absolute worst. They thought they were so high and mighty looking down on them.

He looked at Romeo as he hovered over his desk swept away in passionate writing.

"Romeo I plead with you to see sense."

"Sense? Love has nothing to do with sense!" Romeo said overdramaticly.

"Clearly." Benvolio said.

He sighed loudly. He thought of his dear secret lady and of her advice. He tried to use reason and logic and so then he needed to use kindness.

"Romeo I know you are overcome with so much feeling that you are blinded by it. Take a step back and try to see things clearly. You barely know her. How can you love her?" He said in tender voice.

Romeo scoffed.

"Like how you know your secret lover."

Benvolio grunted.

"It is not the same. She is not my secret lover."

"Oh Benvolio then why do you rush to send her your letters? Why do you light up everytime you read her letters?"

"We are not talking about me Romeo."

"Yes, but do not stand there and lecture me on the ways of love when you are just as smitten yourself. How are we any different?" Romeo asked him accusing.

"My lady isn't a Capulet."

"How do you know? She very well could be."

"No, she is smart, sophisticated, and everything a Capulet is not."

"I think you are the one who is blinded. Maybe my love for my fair Juliet has set me free and makes me see more clearly than I have ever did before!" Romeo said impassioned as he raised his hand in the air as if he was reaching for something.

"Pardon me for not taking this seriously since it was not that long ago when you were chanting a simular tune when speaking of Rosaline." Benvolio pointed out unimpressed.

"That was a mere infatuation. I saw her in the market place and fooled myself into thinking it was love. She clearly did not reciprocate. With Juliet it is different when we locked eyes she touched my very soul. She feels the same way."

"Just because she requited your foolishness does not mean it is love."

"That is exactly what it means!" Romeo exclaimed.

Benvolio rolled his eyes.

"It is the same problem when you were going on about Rosaline. Juliet is a Capulet. She was raised to hate us." Benvolio tried reasoning with him.

"Maybe it is time to let go of such petty grudges." Romeo said.

"Maybe, but falling in love with the Capulet's daughter isn't the way to do that, it will make matters worse."

"You worry too much Benvolio. It shall be fine because Juliet and I are in love. And love does conquer all!" He said while flailing his arms up in the air.

Benvolio grunted and then he said, "Good luck with that Romeo."

"I do not need luck. I have love!"

"Ugh!"

 _My Dear Lady,_

 _I am afraid my friend would not listen to my logic and reason. It made me think about subjects such as love. I feel like I understand what love is even if I never really felt it myself before in the past. You can deal with love with logic and reason. Can you not? My parents had an arranged marriage but they truly loved each other. Love does not have to be so destructive and a firey flame that burns everything around you. Does it? It could be a calm wind that soothes you after a tumultuous storm. It could be that comfort to you so you can face what ever this harsh world throws your way together. I believe that there is more to love then what is overstated in a sonnet. It does not have to be this all or nothing dramatic affair. It simply could be that sense of peace and comfort you get from knowing that one person who understands you will always be there. It should be something you can count on. I do not know. Please forgive my ponderings._

 _Best Regards_

 _Your Kindred Soul_

Rosaline sat there rereading the letter for the fifteenth time. Usually she only read her letters at night by candle light or early in the morning before anyone was up, so she could keep these wonderful letters a secret. This time was different though. She was not so confused by his letters before. They always filled her with joy hearing the wise thoughts of her secret friend. Now he wrote to her about love. It made her feel thrown out of her comfort zone. Was she reading too much into it? It was not like he was declaring his undying love for her. He was simply stating his feelings of love. He was contemplating what love was. It didn't mean he was thinking of her when thinking of love. Everything in her body felt tense and more alive all at once. She could feel her heart quicken as she thought about it. The fact that his description of his ideal love felt like he was detailing their relationship could simply be something she imagined.

Suddenly she heard footsteps come in her small maid quarters she quickly hid the letter.

Livia came in with a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Livia asked.

"My chores are done. I am not needed until lunchtime. " Rosaline gave her sister the excuse.

"And usually you are in the library between our duties. Juliet was looking for you." Livia said.

"Oh. Is she not well?" Rosaline asked concerned.

"I would say so. She is love sick with a Montigue."

"She told you about Romeo?"

"Yes, she could not contain her excitement any longer. Thank you for telling me by the way." Livia said with bitterness in her voice.

"It was not my secret to tell. I am sorry." Rosaline said.

"You have been keeping a lot of secrets lately. Like the reason why you are up here in the middle of the day."

"I was tired." Rosaline gave the excuse quickly.

"I suppose all of those late nights you have been up reading or writing impassioned letters are finally catching up with you."

Rosaline gaped at her taken off guard.

"You know!"

"We share a room."

"I was being so careful and quiet."

"I think it was your excitement that woke me. You wrote with such passion and happiness. The way your whole body lit up when you read the letters, I could tell they were from a secret lover."

"He is not my secret lover." Rosaline defended herself.

"Sure. Why did you not tell me?" Livia asked offended.

Rosaline sighed.

"I wanted to keep it to myself. He was...if I told anyone it would stop being my secret special little thing."

"So he is your secret lover. How exciting!" Livia said smiling in happiness for her sister.

"No. We are friends. Well I mean...I thought we were. It is a long story."

"Well, keep your secrets I must be going." Livia said still hurt by her sister's secracy.

"No, Livia. I am sorry. I should have told you."

"So tell me. Who is he?"

"He is ... well I don't know exactly."

"What? How is that possible?" Livia asked confused.

"I wrote a letter to our parents and dropped it, he returned it with another letter and it went on from there. We drop our letters at our secret place." Rosaline explained wistfully.

"Wow. That is so romantic." Livia said swooning a little.

"It is not romantic. At least I did not mean for it to be. It was a comfort to have a secret friend to share my thoughts with. I did not think it would be anything more than that."

"Did not? Did something change then?" Livia asked.

"I am not entirely sure. His last letter has me confused." Rosaline said still feeling the weight of this last letter.

"How so?" Livia inquiried.

"He spoke of love. He did not make any declarations but he was pondering what he thought what love was. I...the way he described it like he was talking about us."

"Hmmm. How did he describe it?"

Then Rosaline went under her pillow and took out the letter and handed it to her sister.

Livia looked at the parchment for a moment hesitantly and asked, "Are you sure? I do not wish to intrude."

"You are my sister. Besides I need your help in deciphering it."

"Very well." Livia said and then she began to read the letter.

"Hmmmm." Livia made the noise while reading the letter.

"What does 'hmmmm' mean?" Rosaline asked anxious.

"It seems to me he was declaring his love for you without declaring his love for you."

Rosaline stared at her sister for a moment.

"Come on Rosaline you know what I mean. He is telling you his feelings on love. He thinks it should be someone who understands you like a kindred soul. What do you think it means?"

"I'm afraid that it means just what you said."

"And why are you so afraid of that?"

Livia asked.

"Livia you know I have no intentions in falling in love or ever finding a husband." Rosaline reminded her sister.

"I know that you always go on about joining a nunnery but I hoped if you found love that you would not run away from it." Livia said as she looked at her sister with sincerity.

"I cannot fall in love again. I remember what it did to me. I promised myself I would never put myself through that again."

"Then tell him that. Maybe he would understand." Livia said.

Rosaline looked at her sister for a moment and then she pursed her lips and said, "Perhaps."

 _Dear Kind Sir,_

 _I understand what you mean in talking about that kind of love that overtakes someone and makes them not see anyone around them. It can make you so selfish and you cannot see sense. I never want to feel that way again. I was in that all consuming love. I was going to run away with my love. We were going to live in some far away city and have different names where no one would know who we were. Needless to say it did not work out, I was so blinded, I was not seeing sense. I promised myself I would not let myself feel that way again. I vowed to always see sense in every situation._

 _Well Wishes_

 _Your Kindred Soul_

Rosaline finished the letter and hoped that her secret friend understood. Maybe she was overthinking the whole thing. All she knew was she did not want for things to change. She wanted to read these letters and feel that sense of comfort that she has been feeling. She hoped that that feeling would never go away.

 **A/N2: Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**


End file.
